Avenger Angels
by Sagitarizzie
Summary: Mi primera historia, espero que la disfruten, aparecen todos los Vengadores y Loki, además de otro personaje. Si tiene éxito la traduciré a inglés. If it is succesful I will translate it to English.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esta es mi primera historia, así que se aceptan todo tipo de criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, no soy dueña de Marvel ni de ninguno de los personajes, si la historia tiene éxito la traduciré a inglés. ¡Disfruten! **

Hola, iniciando registro acerca del incidente Avenger Angels, aquí Dark Angel, protagonista de esta historia, bueno, a petición de Tony corrijo, una de las protagonistas de esta historia. Lo cierto es que estamos en serios aprietos, desde que esto pasó, Fury no confía en nosotros, así que estamos encerrados en esta "celda" hasta nuevo aviso. La verdad es que no está tan mal, hay habitación con baño para cada uno, una sala común... Me estoy yendo por las ramas, lo siento. Lo que voy a contarles es cómo terminamos aquí encerrados y como lo más probable es que no salgamos de esto pronto, es lo único que se me ocurre hacer.  
Bueno, la historia, mi historia, comienza así.-

Capítulo 1: Ojos esmeralda y 6 extraños.

Había pasado ya un año desde el incidente en Nueva York, vivía sola en una casita a las afueras de la ciudad. Había trabajado para S.H.I.E.L.D. un tiempo, como generadora de perfiles, bajo el nombre y disfraz de Shelly Hawthorne, haciendo perfiles criminalísticos, incluyendo el de Loki, pero no el de los vengadores, a ellos no los conocía ni de vista. Ahora vivía bajo mi verdadero nombre y apariencia, sin que S.H.I.E.L.D. supiera mi ubicación y mi anterior trabajo.

Esto empezó el 23 de Septiembre, a las 5 de la tarde de un día común y cualquiera. Yo estaba tomándome un té, disfrutando del aire fresco del jardín, cuando vi un extraño brillo en el cielo. -¿Qué demonios es eso?-  
La idea inicial fue acercarme, pero unos segundos después esa cosa se estrelló en mi jardín. Antes de poder moverme siquiera, sentí como unas manos frías me tomaban de la canilla. -¿¡Pero qué...?!-

Sentí como toda la energía de mi cuerpo se desvanecía, al tiempo que yo me desmayaba. Cuando desperté lo primero que noté fueron ESOS ojos verde esmeralda observándome. "¡Nooooo! No quiero..." Pensé  
Sabía quién era y que terminaría siendo una esclava suya si no escapaba.

Mientras gritaba y pateaba para liberarme, algo me noqueó.  
"¡No, no,no, no! ¡Él no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos ÉL!"  
Me despierté en una habitación, raro, considerando que esperaba una celda o jaula. Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, por lo cual pretendí estar dormida. No me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Loki.  
"¡Por favor, que piense que estoy dormida!"  
Abrí los ojos lo suficiente para ver que él estaba acariciando mi cabello.  
-Min elskede dronning- susurró.  
Quité de manera brusca mi cabeza, grité e intenté huir por la puerta, pero los guardias bloquearon mi paso.  
-¡Me quiero ir YAAAAAAAAAA!-  
-Tranquila, pequeña mortal, tranquila, prometo no hacerte daño- dijo con voz suave.  
Yo me quedé de piedra. En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión.  
-Bueno, veamos quién viene a visitarnos, no te preocupes, pequeña, yo te protegeré- Dijo esto último abrazandome, se separó delicadamente de mi, me miró con sus ojos verde brillante y sonrió,yo seguía sin poderme mover.  
(Así de cursi se puso, hay que ver...)  
-Guardias, debemos revisar los daños-  
Se fue y yo salí corriendo por la puerta, corrí y corrí sin mirar si giraba a la derecha o a la izquierda, finalmente, llegué a un callejón sin salida y, al girar, me encontré cara a cara con Loki. Sonrió tiernamente ("que raro", pensé yo) y me dijo:  
-Al fin te encuentro, pequeña-  
Me abracé a mi misma y cerré los ojos.  
"Por favor no me mates" pensé  
Entonces Thor entró haciendo trizas el techo y me llevó volando, lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue que Steve y Tony capturaban a Loki.

Escuché a Tony y a Steve discutiendo, abrí un poco los ojos, Thor y Hawkeye observaban, Natasha y Bruce hablaban sobre algo...  
Entonces cerré los ojos de nuevo.  
"¿Dónde estoy?"

Abrí los ojos, mi visión se hizo más clara y adquirí la fuerza suficiente para incorporarme, nadie se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba despierta.

-Ddd- donde esta...?- balbucee. Mi mente estaba medio ofuscada aún, lo que yo quería preguntar era "¿Dónde está Loki?" Pues no recordaba mucho.

-Ah, que bueno que despertaste-  
Era Bruce quien hablaba, se acercó a mi y me miró preocupado, yo sabía que no debía gritarle, así que intenté permanecer calmada.  
-¿Qq...que me pasó?-  
Notaba el cuerpo malherido. Todo me dolía. Levanté un brazo y vi que estaba todo cubierto de moretones. Supuse que todo mi cuerpo estaba igual.  
-¿De dónde salieron esos moretones?- pregunté. ( ¡Bien! Dije algo sin balbucear)  
-¡Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez! ¡Casi la matas!- ese era Steve  
-¡Yo pensé que él estaba cargando el arma que había que traer a S.H.I.E.L.D., ¡No puedes culparme!-ese era Tony  
-¡DEJEN... DE... PELEAAAAAAR!-  
No pude controlarme, esa pelea me estaba causando jaqueca y debía parar.  
Ambos voltearon.  
-Gracias a Dios, despertaste.- dijo Steve- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
Me quedé pensando durante un minuto, no podía ser, no recordaba mi propio nombre, al fin, encontré algo en mi memoria.  
-Mh... Is, creo-  
-Gusto en conocerte, Is, lo siento, pero gracias a Tony tienes un par de recuerdos perdidos...- -¡ES MÁS CULPA TUYA QUE MÍA, ROGERS!-  
-¿Podrían dejarlo por la paz un minuto, chicos?, es decir, la pobre no tiene por qué soportar sus gritos.-  
Esa fue Natasha.  
-Gracias, estoooo...- murmuré.  
-Puedes llamarme Natasha, ahora ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo sonriendo.  
-Bien, supongo-  
Todos los demás se habían apartado algo, ( Tony y Steve aún discutiendo, Thor intentando separarlos, Bruce se había ido de la habitación) Me di cuenta de que Hawkeye estaba apartado de los demás. (Observando todo).  
-¿Siempre hace eso?- pregunté  
Natasha volteó, sonrió y me dijo:  
-Si, siempre-  
En eso Bruce regresó a la habitación.  
-Quiere verla- dijo.  
Natasha solo asintió y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Sentí que Hawkeye me seguía con la mirada mientras salía de la habitación con Bruce. (Era difícil decirlo, pues tenía puestos unos lentes decristales rojo carmesí, así que uno no podía saber con exactitud que miraba).

Intenté memorizar el camino que tomamos, pero si lo intentaba, mi cabeza dolía aún más, finalmente entramos en una habitación que parecía un despacho. Un hombre moreno con un parche cubriéndole el ojo estaba ahí, se veía muy serio. Miró de mala manera a Bruce, lo que él interpretó como una orden de salida.  
"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto" pensé.  
-Mi nombre es Nick Fury, ¿Tu nombre?-  
Se lo dije, entonces me dijo por qué estaba yo allí ( cosa que, por lo que escuché en la habitación de la enfermería, yo ya suponía), Me dijo quién era quién, quienes eran y donde estaba. Momentos después entraron los demás, de hecho, solo Bruce y Hawkeye faltaban.  
-¿Cómo se siente la nueva?- preguntó Tony, algo preocupado. (Parece ser que Steve había ganado la discusión)  
-Está bien, pero requiere reposo-  
Acepté la oferta, así que seguí a Natasha hasta una habitación, donde estaba Bruce, con un equipo médico, yo estaba tan cansada que fui a dormir enseguida sin fijarme. Después de varias horas, una alarma me despertó, miré alrededor, nada parecía fuera de lugar, excepto la alarma, la intravenosa de mi brazo y que Bruce no estaba, me levanté, zafando la sonda de mi canilla y abrí la puerta con cuidado, no había nadie en el pasillo, seguí caminando hasta que llegué a una parte de la aeronave más amplia que las demás.  
"¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!"  
TODOS los Vengadores estaban noqueados, inclusive Thor y Hulk, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, intenté despertarlos pero nada. Entonces escuché un ruido del otro lado de la pila de escombros, caminé un rato siguiendo del sonido, cuando sentí una mano en el hombro, giré rápidamente y le solté un puñetazo... A Steve.  
- ¡Lo siento!- dije yo  
-No importa, perdón por haberte asustado- me miró de pies a cabeza -¿estás bien? -  
Asentí y él me llevó hasta donde estaban los demás.  
-¡Dios mío!-  
-¡Is!-  
-¿Estás bien?-  
-¿Estás herida?-  
-Estoy bien- balbucee, confundida por la preocupación de los demás. - ¿Ustedes están...?-  
No pude completar la pregunta, porque algo me jaló hacia atrás del brazo. -¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-  
Intenté zafarme pero no pude. Estábamos al borde del abismo, un aerodeslizador estaba esperando allí.  
-¡ALEJATE DE MIIIIIIIII!- grité  
El atacante me soltó, sorprendido, pues una fuerza invisible lo empujó hacia atrás, lo dejó colgando en el aire y lo dejó caer de repente.  
-¿¡PERO QUEEEE!?-  
Caí de espaldas de la sorpresa. El aerodeslizador desapareció. Todavía sentada en el piso, volteé hacia atrás, los demás estaban sorprendidos, casi asustados, cuchicheaban entre ellos, hice lo posible por levantarme. Una vez de pie, escuché que Steve decía:

Así que para eso la quiere Fury...- -¿Me quiere para qué, exactamente?- Todos me miraron.  
-Tu eres el arma- dijo Bruce.

Tras esta alucinante declaración, salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación.

**¿Qué opinan?¿Tendrá éxito?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capítulo!**

_Oigan, cualquiera, pero cualquiera, se habría asustado con eso, es decir, alguien lanzando al abismo a otra persona sin tocarla no es algo que se ve todos los días, y la preocupación por Is es parte de uno de sus "poderes humanos" caerle bien a todo el mundo de inmediato._

(Ya, gracias Clint, por ese comentario no autorizado escrito en mi diario.) En fin, continúo. No podía creer que yo tuviera semejante poder y que en mis 21 años de vida nadie se hubiese tomado un momento para decírmelo. Entonces escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¡Váyanse! Déjenme sola- grité.  
Al parecer tenían una llave, porque Natasha entró.  
-¿Estás bien , Is?-  
Asentí suavemente.  
Clint entró.  
-¿Te sientes bien?-  
-Estoy bien, déjenme sola-  
-Pero...-  
-DE-JEN-ME- SO-LA-  
Se fueron, yo, sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar.  
Unos minutos después, escuché unas voces discutiendo en el pasillo.  
-¡¿Por qué estás fuera de tu celda?!-  
-Escapé... No importa, regresaré, lo juro, ¡Sólo déjame verla!- esta voz suplicaba. "¿Quéééé?"  
No podía creerlo, Clint evitando que Loki entrara a mi habitación.  
"¿Se quedó de guardia?"

_Aww! ¿Hawky se quedó a cuidar a Izzie?_

_Déjame en paz, Stark_

¡Dejen de escribir en MI libreta! Perdón, por eso, continuando con la historia...  
Ellos seguían discutiendo.  
-¡Por favor, agente Barton, sólo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien!-  
-¿Y dejar que te la lleves para compensar la ineptitud de tus hombres al intentar secuestrarla? ¡Ni hablar!-

-¡Yo no ordené el ataque! ¡Lo juro por mi vida! Te lo imploro, haré lo que me pidas, sólo déjame verla.-  
Un Loki suplicante, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.  
Después de un rato de discusión, Clint parecía estar empezando a ceder.

-Ella está bien- le decía a Loki. -No debes preocuparte-  
-Pero quiero verla-  
Finalmente lo dejó pasar. Antes de pudiera protestar, (o ni siquiera hacer algo), Loki me estaba abrazando.

-¡Ay, Is!- se separó un poco de mi y me observó de pies a cabeza. -¿Estás bien?¿Estás herida?- Me aparté y crucé los brazos.  
-No confío en ti, ¿por qué siempre que me ves me tratas como si me conocieras de toda la vida?- Antes de que Loki pudiese contestar, Thor entró a la habitación.

-Ambos deben venir con nosotros- dijo.  
Yo simplemente lo seguí, consciente de que Loki y Clint iban atrás de mi.  
Llegamos a una sala que sinceramente parecía de interrogación. Loki y yo nos sentamos en las únicas 2 sillas que estaban vacías. Al otro lado de la mesa, estaban los demás.  
En eso Bruce se acercó.  
-¿Puedo?- preguntó.  
Yo solo asentí, no me fijé que hacía, solo vi que se alejaba con una jeringa llena de sangre. No me importó. En ese momento estaba desconectada del mundo. Recordé entonces mis clases de piano de cuando era una niña. Había una canción que siempre me había gustado, una pieza llamada "El delfín azul". Había empezado a aprenderla, sólo me faltaba acomodar los acordes, cuando mi padre y madre habían muerto y , por un lío de papeleo, me habían llevado para E.U.A desde Inglaterra.  
"Mi, mi fa sol mi, mi fa sol do, do re mi re mi la, la si do si do si, sol la si do re mi, re mi sol, mi sol la, sol la la sol mi re do re..."  
Mientras recordaba las notas (la melodía) en mi cabeza, moví mis dedos por la mesa como si fuera un piano, no noté que todos me miraban. Cuando terminé la canción, dejé caer mi mano en la mesa, se escuchó un fuerte "¡Pram!" Como el sonido de cuando dejas caer tu mano encima de las teclas de un piano.  
Miré extrañada la mesa y bajé la mano.  
Entonces Bruce llamó a los demás.  
-En serio tienen que ver esto-  
Cuchicheos nerviosos, miradas medio asustadas y expresiones de asombro fue lo que llegó a mis sentidos. Sin saber exactamente por qué, volteé a ver a Loki. Éste estaba mirando hacia abajo, sin hacer nada.  
Entonces...  
-¡AL SUELO!-  
¡BRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMM!  
Una increíble explosión se desató. Ni idea de como pude preverlo. No parecía haber heridos, sólo Loki. En seguida todos estaban rodeándolo, pensando que fue él.  
Yo sabía que era lo más obvio del mundo pero aún así...  
-¡ESPEREN!¡ÉL NO FUE!-grité yo.

_Todos creímos que se había vuelto loca_

(Gracias, Nat.)  
Todos me voltearon a ver, no pudieron decir nada, pues otra voz, casi del todo inhumana, habló. -Deberían hacerle caso- dijo con voz suave - De hecho, esto fue para matarlo a él...Y recuperarla a ella.-  
Todos volteamos a ver al individuo que acababa de aparecer en la habitación. De casi 2 metros, vestido con una túnica y capa negra, la cual le cubría la mitad de la cara. Una enorme cicatriz cruzaba por encima del ojo izquierdo, (el visible).

-¿Quién eres?- dije con voz firme. (Rarísimo, pues me estaba muriendo del miedo)  
El extraño se quitó la capa. A pesar de que estaba segura de no haberlo visto antes, su cara se me hizo familiar, aunque estuviese horriblemente quemada.  
- ¿No sabes quién soy?- preguntó.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
- Ah, creí...- se detuvo y miró algo detrás mío.  
Loki se había soltado de Thor, el cual lo tenía sujeto, y avanzó hasta quedar a mi lado, parecía en serio lastimado.  
-Así que... No has muerto después de todo.-  
Loki lo miró, desafiante.  
-Déjala en paz, Titus.-  
"¿Un malvado llamado Titus?" Tuve que contener la risa a pesar de lo serio de la situación.  
- Ah, Loki, Loki, Loki. ¿Empeñado todavía en protegerla? ¿Aún cuando la dejaste morir una vez? ¿Recuerdas? La mataron justo frente a tus ojos. ¿Qué hiciste después? Quedaste inconsolable, de hecho, casi mueres. ¿Quieres saber quién es el verdadero responsable?¿Quién ordenó el ataque en primer lugar?-  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunté.  
-¡En serio no recuerda nada!- dijo el tal Titus.

-Titus, no le hagas nada...-

-Vengo a recuperarla, muchas gracias. Tú tuviste la culpa de que ella olvidase todo para lo que vivía, ¡Tú tuviste la culpa de que me abandonara! Solo entrégamela, tal vez te deje vivir si lo haces.-  
Loki se puso enfrente mío. -Te la llevarás sobre mi frío cadáver-  
-Tú lo pediste-  
Una bola de luz incandescente de color rojo salió disparada de la mano de Titus.  
Cuando se estrelló contra Loki, él cayó al suelo.  
-¡NNNNAAAAAAAAAAIIIIN!- grité. Por un segundo dejé de estar en una aeronave de S.H.I.E.L.D, sino en un campo de batalla, viendo como una daga salía de la nada para asesinar a Loki...  
Una gigantesca bola de luz azul eléctrico salió de mis manos, se estrelló contra Titus y lo arrojó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que rompió todo hasta que salió por el otro lado de la nave.  
Volteé y vi que todos me miraban asustadísimos.  
Giré mi cabeza, observé mi reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta, no parecía haber nada raro...  
(Ok, Ok, tal vez sí, pero yo no lo noté en ese momento. Estaba viendo con los ojos de mi vida anterior, ¿si?)  
Ojos brillantes de color plata pura, con destello intenso de azul eléctrico, mi cabello ( castaño- rojizo- dorado de manera normal) era, castaño, sí, pero azulado y plateado. Un mechón totalmente blanco caía por enfrente de mi ojo derecho. ( Era lo más normal, curiosamente).  
A pesar de que el subidón de adrenalina empezaba a pasar y el cansancio empezaba a pesar sobre mi, utilicé mis últimas reservas de energía con un propósito, raro para mi en estado normal, pero no en ese estado: salvar a Loki.

Me desmayé una vez completada esa tarea,

Creo que lo último que pensé fue: ¿Por qué demonios lo salvé?.

**¿Qué opinan? Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! Me costó menos trabajo del que pensé escribir el nuevo capítulo, así que ¡disfruten!**

Mientras duraba mi desmayo tuve algo llamado "experiencia extracorpórea".  
Salí de mi cuerpo literalmente, mi alma se fue flotando hasta llegar a la mesa circular cerca de la sala de mandos, donde estaban lo Vengadores.  
-Entooooonncesss... ¿Alguna explicación de lo que acaba de ocurrir, Thor?-  
-Solo una, pero es más probable que todo el cosmos colapse ahora mismo a que sea ella...-  
-¿Quién?-  
-Isidar Mythrim-  
-¿Y ella es...?-  
-Es una larga historia. Verán, hace como 25 años terrestres no había protección en el Bifrost, porque sólo podía abrirse desde Asgard, pero un día ella apareció. Logró abrir el puente en dirección contraria.-  
-Bueno, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-  
- En eso estaba, cuando llegó, ella estaba muy malherida, estaba en una especie de shock, atacaba a todo aquel que se acercara, excepto a Loki, quien logró calmarla. Vivió en Asgard unos 4 años, hasta que descubrimos algo sobre ella... Bueno, el caso es que lo que era la hacía peligrosa, muy, muy peligrosa. Cuando lo descubrimos, yo pensé en destruirla, pues era la opción más segura, pero Odín decidió que eso era demasiado cruel. El pensó en desterrarla, pero Loki intercedió por ella. El asunto se dejó para después del solsticio de invierno, pero no llegó a tanto.-  
-¿Murió?-  
-Durante una excursión diplomática a Vanaheim, fuimos atacados, Isidar dio su vida por Loki, en cuanto vieron que la habían asesinado, los atacantes se fueron, como si su misión hubiese sido específicamente matarla a ella. La enterramos en Asgard, o lo habríamos hecho, pero al colocar su cuerpo en el ataúd éste se disolvió en polvo de plata, que salió volando. Después de eso... Bueno, oyeron al tal Titus, ¿no?. Loki quedó inconsolable. No volvió a usar sus poderes completos, sólo los más indispensables. Era un maestro de la magia, pero no parecía querer serlo más.  
Tres días después encontramos a Loki en una especie de coma, acostado boca arriba en su cama, ojos cerrados, las manos sobre el pecho, sujetando un trozo de pergamino, seguía vivo, pero no reaccionaba, lo intentamos todo, Pero nada funcionó, lo único que a veces pasaba era que le salían lágrimas de los ojos, que al caer al suelo se hacían de cristal azul, como si alguien las hubiera tallado. Pero de ahí en más, nada. La pobre Sigyn no se apartaba de se lado...  
-¿Quién es Sigyn?-  
-En lenguaje terrestre, se podría decir que su admiradora secreta-  
-Ah-  
(Sip, esas fueron sus exactas palabras)  
-El caso es que después de 10 días, cuando pensábamos que estaba al borde de la muerte, abrió los ojos, sonriendo y se levantó. No quiso decirnos qué le había pasado, pareció regresar a la normalidad, pero no del todo, pasaba días en la biblioteca y se veía más reservado que antes. Esto continuó, hasta el año cuando llegué aquí, iba a ser mi coronación, una noche antes, Loki y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión, él me acusaba de haber ordenado el ataque que mató a Is, (que es como él le decía). Obviamente, yo no fui, pero Loki se fue a dormir resentido, tal vez es una de las razones por las cuales Loki me odia. Ustedes ya conocen el resto.-  
-¿Lograste alguna vez leer el pergamino?- ese era Clint, se le veía nervioso por la historia que Thor acababa de contar.  
-Sí, decía: Que la fortuna gobierne tus días, la paz viva en tu corazón y las estrellas cuiden de ti. Que así sea desde hoy y para siempre...  
-Hasta que las estrellas del firmamento se suelten. Que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado. Del Ángel del Caos para el Caminante del Cielo.-  
Todos miraron a Clint, que estaba con la mirada perdida.  
(Hay una razón para eso, los recuerdos borrados por la recalibración cognitiva regresaron todos al mismo tiempo. (Ese fue Clint, que sigue escribiendo sin mi permiso))  
-¡Pero que idiota soy!- gritó, sobresaltando a todos.  
Salió corriendo, los demás lo siguieron, pero el ya estaba de regreso.  
-4 Cosas que olvidé decirles y acabo de recordar.- dijo mientras buscaba algo frenéticamente en un dispositivo (como una tablet).  
-1: Loki no controla mentes, comparte sus recuerdos y pensamientos para convencerte de que lo ayudes.  
2: Loki hizo eso conmigo, y me dijo cada parte de su plan, aunque no era exactamente el que parecía.  
3: Alguien estaba amenazando a Loki para recuperar el Cubo, bajo pena de torturas peores que la muerte, pero el usó la invasión como una fachada.  
4: Mi misión, mi verdadera misión, estaba por debajo de la fachada. En el plan dentro del plan.-  
Por fin parecía que había encontrado el archivo que buscaba.  
-¿De qué demonios hablas?-  
Clint respiró hondo.  
-Thor, Loki no estaba en coma, desconectó su mente de su cuerpo para buscar a Isidar en el Valhalla (o el cielo para ustedes) en Helheim y en básicamente todos los mundos.-  
-Sigo sin entender-  
-Isidar Mithrim jamás murió, el hecho de que su cuerpo se deshiciera se llama metamorfosis, ella jamás murió, sólo renació aquí.- puso el dispositivo en la mesa- Y yo la encontré para Loki, sólo que aquí se llama Isabelle Seeker-  
En el dispositivo estaba un retrato idéntico a mi cuando me vi reflejada en el vidrio, junto a una foto mía sin mis gafas y diadema, con mi mechón blanco enmarcando mi rostro.  
-¡AAAAHHHHH!- gritó mi "fantasma".  
De repente estaba de nuevo en mi cuerpo y todos mis recuerdos de Isabelle Seeker aparecieron de nuevo en mi cabeza.  
-¡AAAAHHHHH!- grité yo.  
-¡Tranquila, Is, tranquila!- ese era Clint.  
Obviamente habían pasado varias horas desde la junta que presencié, ya había amanecido.  
Me tomé un momento para observar alrededor.  
Era mi habitación de S.H.I.E.L.D, con solo la cama, una mesita, una silla (donde Clint estaba sentado) y una puerta al fondo, (el baño).  
-¿Es cierto?-  
-¿Es cierto qué?-  
-Lo de Isidar, lo de Loki, lo de el plan dentro del plan.-  
Clint se mostró confuso.  
-¿Cómo supiste eso?-  
Se lo expliqué.  
-Mhh, bueno, así nos ahorramos un par de explicaciones, así que... ¿Isidar Mithrim?-  
-No, Isabelle Seeker-  
-¿Por qué salvaste a Loki, Isabelle?-  
-Durante esos momentos, mhh, bueno, es difícil de explicar. Empecé a ver las cosas distintas, literalmente vi como una daga salía de la nada para matar a Loki y yo quería impedir que muriera, creo que lo demás no lo pensé en su momento, fue más... Intuitivo.-  
-Fueron los recuerdos de Isidar, de cuando dio su vida por salvar a Loki.-  
Me quedé pensando.  
-Entonces... ¿Exactamente cuales son mis poderes?-  
-Según los estudios de Bruce, puedes controlar las ondas de tu alrededor.-  
-¿Ondas?-  
-Sí, ondas, ondas de sonido, de luz, de energía, en fin, ondas. Y energía en estado puro, como la bola de luz que lanzaste a Titus, esto te permite hacer muchas cosas, como ocultarte, cambiar de forma, etc. Según Thor, es lo que los maestros de la magia (como Loki) hacen.-  
-Creo que es... Algo genial.-  
No pude evitarlo, sonreí.  
-Si que lo es- dijo Clint, sonriendo también.  
-Entonces jamás encontraron un arma en la guarida de Loki, porque el arma era yo.-  
-Así es-  
-¿Ya se lo dijeron a Fury?-  
-Ya, y dio ordenes específicas acerca de ti-  
Me entregó un folder.  
Al abrirlo no podía creerlo.

Dentro estaba mi perfil de habilidades, pros, contras, personalidad, etc. Y al final:

Resultados para iniciativa Vengadores: Aceptada.  
Nota: Necesita entrenamiento

**Sip, ¡la aceptaron! :) se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios no ofensivos, acepto ideas y sugerencias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto!, en fin, ¡Nuevo capítulo!**

No parpadeé por varios minutos, cuando por fin logré hablar, mis palabras fueron:

-¿Necesita entrenamiento?-

(¿En serio Is? ¿Eso fue lo único que se te ocurrió?) _No escribas en mi libro, Romanov._

-Sí, en vista de que no sabías de tus poderes, te vamos a entrenar, todos nosotros, habrá 2 exámenes, uno intermedio y otro final, ambos en la sala de Videojuegos... El Simulador, lo siento, pero todos le decimos la sala de videojuegos.-  
Yo me reí.  
Una alarma sonó, era del reloj de Clint.  
-Debo irme-dijo- Nos vemos en clase.- dijo sonriendo.  
Se fue. Saqué mi horario de clase y vi lo que tocaba hoy.

~ 1000hrs- 1100hrs Estrategia militar. Instructor: Steve Rogers Lugar: Sala de Navegación

~ 1100hrs- 1200hrs  
Control y aplicación de energía. Instructor: Tony Stark  
Lugar: Desarrollo de dispositivos

~ 1200hrs- 1300hrs  
Control y comportamiento de ondas. Instructor: Bruce Banner  
Lugar: Laboratorio

~ 1300hrs- 1400hrs Combate extraterrestre. Instructor: Thor Odinson Lugar: Sala Grande

~ 1400hrs- 1500hrs  
Combate humano  
Instructor: Natasha Romanoff Lugar: Sala de Entrenamiento

~ 1500hrs- 1600hrs  
Uso de armas.  
Instructor: Clint Barton  
Lugar: Pruebas armamentistas.

Adjunto al horario estaba un mapa de la aeronave, donde estaba señalado donde era cada clase. Miré mi reloj, (algo instintivo, pues no recordaba que lo tenía), las 8 A.M., tenía que salir de mi habitación a las 9:45 para encontrar el salón si mis cálculos eran correctos.  
Me levanté, en el baño encontré un uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D. (de mi talla), me di una ducha, me vestí y me senté en mi cama a reflexionar acerca del entrenamiento, francamente, algunas clases sonaban a aburrimiento total.

Me puse en camino faltando 15 min.  
Llegue a la Sala de Navegación justo a la hora. (¿Qué? ¿Te perdiste?) _Si, si, me perdí. Déjame en paz, Clint._

Allí estaba Steve, en la habitación había varias computadoras y pantallas, pero el estaba enfrente de una computadora que estaba de espaldas a otra, en una mesita.  
Apenas estaba analizando lo raro de la escena cuando Steve se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí. -Ah, hola Is, pasa.-  
Yo pasé y me senté enfrente de la otra computadora.

(¿Ves, Rogers? Incluso Is pensó que era raro verte con una computadora) (Déjame en paz, Stark.) _¡Si van a pelearse háganlo cara a cara y no escribiendo aquí!_

-Bueno, supongo que pensarás que mi asignatura es de las más aburridas, pero entre Stark y Barton se las arreglaron para que no sea aburrida ninguna clase. En este caso... Te daré clase de estrategia con un videojuego.-  
-¿Un videojuego?-  
-Sí, supongo que has oído acerca de "Operación Despertar"-  
-¿El videojuego de estrategia en línea? Sí, soy de las mejores.-  
Debo decir que me gusta mucho jugar videojuegos, soy una viciada.

(Frikencia, Frikenciaaaa...) _¡STARK!_  
-¿De las mejores? Bueno, entonces sabrás quién es Mario Abseet, ¿no?-  
-Es el campeón, nadie le gana, es casi imposible predecir lo que va a hacer y parece que te hackea el sistema, porque sabe todo lo que tu harías y no puedes tomarlo por sorpresa. He jugado contra él varias veces.-  
-Bueno, entonces tal vez sepas de la teoría conspiracionista acerca del videojuego, que es un programa gubernamental para prevenir ataques terroristas en E.U.A.-  
-Sí, y el programa es tan complejo que bien podría ser.-  
- Pues es verdad, es un programa de S.H.I.E.L.D.-  
-¿Y entonces Abseet? ¿Es un agente?-  
Steve levantó los brazos, sonriendo, un gesto más de Tony que de él.  
-Lo estás viendo-  
Creo que enmudecí unos 5 minutos.  
-¿Mario Abseet? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- ( Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.)

-Ya, es que fue idea de Barton, él me enseñó a jugar, técnicamente él es el único que me han vencido. Él es (o fue) el campeón, Adrian Garnika.-  
-¿Adrian Garnika? ¡És una leyenda del juego!-  
-Sí, de hecho, es la única persona que ha logrado derrotar al sistema en modo Real, defendiendo Washington D.C. Pero, al ser yo el campeón actual ( y porque ahora el juego le aburre) me dejó que yo te enseñara estrategia por medio de él.-  
-Ah-  
-Por curiosidad, ¿Quién eres en el juego?-  
-Kristen Boggs, comandante del equipo Alpha Strike.-  
-¡Momento! ¿Tú eres Boggs? ¿La famosa Boggs?-

-Sí, ¿por?-

-Porque estabas a punto de superar el límite de puntuaje, cuando alguien lo pasa, S.H.I.E.L.D lo recluta.-  
-Entonces habría terminado en esto aún sin saber de mis poderes.-  
-Al parecer-  
Nos reímos, unos segundos después estábamos jugando en modo ciudad contra ciudad. Terminando la hora, con una victoria apenas lograda por Steve, salí corriendo hacia Desarrollo de Dispositivos, donde se supone estaba Stark. Pero él no estaba allí.  
"Rarísimo" pensé.  
Me empecé a sentir mal, una especie de preocupación muy fuerte, similar a la que sentí antes de la explosión en la sala donde Titus apareció.  
Moví mi brazo en un movimiento súbito, justo para bloquear un haz de energía que iba directo a mi cara. Sentí el impacto, pero no dolor.  
Al voltear, estaba Tony, con la armadura puesta y listo para atacar otra vez.  
-Lo siento por eso- dijo, - Quería saber si podías bloquearlo-  
-¿Y si no podía?-  
-Habrías muerto-  
-¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo?-  
Se encogió de hombros.  
-No estás muerta, ¿O sí?-  
Eso me enfureció y lancé una bola de energía pura contra Tony, que cayó de bruces a dos metros de distancia.  
-¡Oh síííí! ¡A eso me refería!-  
Me atacó con más bolas de luz, yo me defendía con escudos de energía y atacaba con energía también.  
Así duramos toda la hora. En eso sonó una alarma, como un timbre.  
-Bien, terminamos por hoy- dijo quitándose el casco. Tony sonreía socarronamente.  
Yo ni le dirigí la palabra y salí dando un portazo.

(Tiene peor temperamento que el mío) _¿Tú también, Bruce? ¡No puedo creerlo!_

Cuando llegué al laboratorio, Bruce estaba leyendo un libro de física cuántica. Sin sorpresas, ni nada.  
-Hola Is, espero que Tony no te haya hecho enojar mucho-  
-Es un competo idiota-  
-Es un genio-  
-Sí, un genio idiota-  
Bruce rió.  
-Bueno, si no estás muy alterada, te daré clase.-  
Me senté.  
-En teoría, mi clase es la más aburrida, porque es muy teórica, valga la redundancia. Lo que yo te haré es someterte a distintos tipos de ondas sonoras, lumínicas, radioactivas, electromagnéticas, etc. , así veré como reaccionas a cada una y aprenderás a combatir y producir cada una.-  
-¿Y no será peligroso?-  
-Para nada, está todo calculado, me basaré en los estudios que te hice, así calcularé la cantidad de radiación que puedes soportar sin dañarte, ¿ok?-

-Ok.-  
Me metió en una cámara, donde recibiría las ondas.  
-Empezaremos con ondas de sonido bajo el rango humano de audición.- dijo Bruce a través de un interfon.  
Fue la clase más tranquila que tuve ese día, me sirvió de descanso y de aprendizaje, pues aprendí a diferenciar distintos tipos de ondas BRHA.  
Llegué a la Sala Grande unos minutos antes.  
La clase con Thor era combate, básicamente. Combate usando mis poderes completos , aprendiendo los movimientos y técnicas más usados por los Inmortales.  
Todo fue bien hasta que me lanzó su martillo.  
Reaccioné tarde, debí esquivarlo pero lo que hice fue atraparlo.  
Considerando que ese martillo solo podía ser levantado por Thor, lo más lógico era que yo saliera volando hacia atrás, por la inercia del peso y velocidad del martillo, pero en lugar de eso se sostuvo en mi mano, en la cual se transformó en una espada azul y plateada de doble filo, ambos filos soltaban chispas de energía.  
La solté, asustada, al tocar el suelo se volvió martillo de nuevo.  
-Puedes irte, Is-  
Me fui corriendo, lo último que vi fue la cara consternada de Thor.

(Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida) _Eh, gracias Thor, supongo._

**Hehehe. Espero que no los canse tanto eso de los comentarios de los demás en el libro. Si los cansa solo díganlo. En fin, espero que les esté gustando esta historia y debo decir que Loki dejará de salir un rato, pero volverá, se los aseguro.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todosss! Tal vez estén pensando por qué puse tan rápido el nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que no sabía que ponerle al otro sobre las clases de Nat y Clint, pero ya lo tengo. ¡Disfruten!**

Asustadísima, llegué a la clase de Romanoff 15 minutos antes.  
Ella no estaba allí. La sala de Entrenamiento estaba vacía, solo había unos monigotes, sacos de boxeo y un ring de cuerdas. Yo había tomado un par de clases de varias artes marciales antes, (kung fu, boxeo y karate, respectivamente), así que, para descargar mi susto por lo del martillo, me puse a darle golpes a un saco de boxeo.  
-Mhh, deberías dar los golpes con menos fuerza, gastas energía, mantén la guardia alta, ya estarías sangrando en el suelo si fuera un combate real.-  
Volteé, Natasha me observaba.  
Debió notar mi desconcierto, porque sonrió.  
-En clases normales no enseñan combate real, es combate de competencia, con gente que fue entrenada para combate de competencia, bajo reglas y métodos, sin usar tu astucia. Yo te enseñaré a matar o a que te maten, usando literalmente desde tus puños, una brizna de hierba, un vidrio roto o un arma nuclear, pensando y al mismo tiempo actuando, como lo hacen los mercenarios, como lo hago yo.¿Entiendes?-  
Yo asentí.  
Natasha se acercó a mi, cerrando la puerta tras ella, me tomó de los hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos.  
-Is, podrías irte justo ahora, te borraríamos la memoria y no recordarías nada de esto, vivirías tu vida normal de nuevo. Esto es peligroso. Más de la mitad de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. No llegan a su 5to año de servicio, porque mueren antes. Puedes irte sin que nadie piense mal de ti por ello.-  
-Gracias, Natasha, pero irme no solucionaría nada, terminaría sabiendo de mi poder tarde o temprano. Me tendrían que vigilar de manera constante, y no solo eso, probablemente los mismos Vengadores serían colocados como mi familia o amigos para mantenerme bajo control, si lo descubriese... No, mejor ni pensarlo. Ya entré en este mundo, ahora permaneceré en él.-

Natasha sonrió.  
-Veo por qué te eligieron-

Ella me soltó y giró, dirigiéndose al ring, yo la seguí, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ella giró bruscamente y, de dos golpes, me tiró al piso. -Primera regla en combate, Is, nunca confíes en tu oponente.- dijo, sonriendo Algo me hizo sonreír a mi también, me levanté de un salto y, de tres golpes, la dejé en el suelo a ella.

-Primera regla en combate contra mi, Nat. No puedes golpearme y quedar impune.- Ella se levantó, me soltó un puñetazo en el pecho... Usando su arma de choques eléctricos.

-Eso no se vale-

-Segunda regla, TODO se vale.-  
"Pues muy bien" pensé. Le lancé una bola de energía, que la arrojó hacia atrás, haciéndola chocar contra un saco de boxeo. Seguimos peleando así hasta que terminó la hora. Natasha estaba satisfecha de mi avance durante la clase, según parece, nadie había podido contra ella así en el primer combate. (Totalmente cierto, no quieren verla enfadada) _Gracias Nat_  
Llegué a Pruebas Armamentistas a la hora exacta.  
Clint practicaba con un arco clásico, colgado de cabeza de una barra metálica usando solo sus pies. Los blancos se movían y disparaban, pero desde su extraña posición los abatía y esquivaba los proyectiles.  
Cuando terminó de abatir blancos, bajó de donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que yo había llegado. -Hola Kristen Boggs- dijo -¿Qué tal tu primer día de entrenamiento?-  
Sonreía.  
-Bien, Adrian Garnika, bien.- dije, sonriendo también.  
Ambos reímos.  
-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, empecemos con la clase.-  
Abrió un armario y sacó dos pares de vendas y un par de botas, luego me dijo que me sentara y me quitara tanto zapatos como calcetines. Lo hice, algo confundida. Quedé aún más confundida cuando Clint se puso a vendar mis pies.

-Sé que parece extraño, Is, pero pon atención. Esto deberás hacerlo tu sola todos los días.-

Le hice caso, luego de vendar mis pies y tobillos hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, me pasó la botas, que eran de mi medida. En cuanto me las puse supe el por qué de los vendajes: cada bota tenía un cuchillo oculto en la parte interior que, de no ser por las vendas, me habría cortado la piel. Lo que hizo Clint fue enseñarme a sacar los cuchillos de manera rápida y discreta, girarlos en la mano sin cortarme y luego lanzarlos a blancos tanto inmóviles como en movimiento. No se me daba mal, así que nos dio tiempo de sobra para hablar de todo un poco. Al final de la clase habíamos encontrado algo que nos conectaba: nuestro gusto por la lectura en general y de la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins en particular.

-Nos vemos mañana, Clint.-  
-Hasta mañana, "Sinsajo"-  
Ambos reímos. Salí de Pruebas armamentistas y fui a la cafetería, la cual no había visto antes y comí algo antes de volver a mi habitación.  
Las semanas siguientes me fue muy bien en clases, ( excepto en la de Thor, porque no volví a tener esa clase.) sobre todo en la de Clint, que era con quien mejor me llevaba, al mismo tiempo, empecé a conocer a otros agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categorizándolos en "Buenas personas" (Los Vengadores y otras 5 agentes.), "Personas neutras" (que eran la mayoría: viven y me dejan vivir) y "Personas que odio y me odian" que eran cerca de 18, con esos tenía que usar todo mi autocontrol para no partirles la cara de un puñetazo, sobre todo a los muy &€!?$£¥ de Seigh y Doyle, los cabecillas del grupo. Después de tres semanas, me llegó un mensaje.

~2000hrs  
Examen preliminar.  
Examinadores: Charles Seigh. Christiana Doyle Lugar: Simulador.  
Preséntese sin retraso el día de mañana.

**Primer examen. Sip, ya es. Hablando de eso,no duden en comentar acerca de qué debe tratarse el examen (Recuerden que es en un simulador). La verdad es que no tengo idea de qué poner de simulación, ¡así que son bienvenidas ideas de toda clase! Por favor comenten. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, entonces primer examen. Después de pensarlo mucho (y gracias a la idea de LaydaMGD, un enfrentamiento de Is en contra del equipo) decidí qué es a lo que Is se enfrentará en el Simulador. ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

Leí, preocupada, el mensaje de nuevo. Si bien parecía ser que era buena en mis clases, me sentía totalmente inpreparada para el examen. Sobre todo por quienes iban a examinarme. Los agentes Seigh y Doyle eran mis enemigos letales desde la segunda semana de entrenamiento, como ya lo mencioné antes. Eran sangrones a más no poder. Si ellos me examinaban no iban a ser objetivos ni imparciales.

Al día siguiente fui, algo asustada, al Simulador.  
Este lugar parecía normal, solo un amplio cuarto de 20x20, con un vidrio polarizado en la parte posterior, tras el cual debían estar los examinadores.  
Una cuadrícula de luz apareció en toda la habitación, al segundo siguiente estaba en medio de un prado, otras 12 personas estaban, (como yo), en unas plataformas, conté 6 chicos y 6 chicas, todos de mi edad y vestidos igual que detalle que me dio la clave fue el cuerno dorado en medio del círculo de plataformas.  
"La Cornucopia" pensé.  
Miré a los demás Tributos . Cada uno tenía un número distinto del 1 al 12 un tributo por distrito. "Pero somos 13 tributos, ¿qué pasa?"  
Miré mi uniforme de Tributo, yo tenía un 13.  
"¿Distrito 13?, pero... ¡Jamás participó en los Juegos!"  
-¡Atención, Tributos, atención!- ese tenía que ser Claudius Templesmith, el presentador de los Juegos. -Como ya saben, debido a la celebración de estos Juegos tan especiales y a los acontecimientos recientes, solo un tributo de cada Distrito, todos de 21 años, participarán en estos Juegos. El objetivo es que sean lo más rápidos posibles. Esto debe acabar en la Cornucopia. Para Isabelle Seeker, la tributo del Distrito 13, las únicas reglas son que debe sobrevivir sin matar a nadie directamente y sin usar sus poderes. Solo me queda añadir... ¡Felices 100 Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte!-  
"¿100 Juegos ? Pero los últimos fueron los 75..."  
Entonces lo entendí, era una versión alternativa de la historia, en la cual los rebeldes habían sido vencidos. Ahora el Distrito 13 participaba en los Juegos.  
-10, 9, 8,7,6...-  
La cuenta regresiva. Me preparé para correr al igual que los demás Tributos.  
-5, 4...-  
"¿Cómo demonios ganaré sin matar a nadie y sin usar mis poderes?"  
-3, 2, 1...-  
Entonces se me ocurrió lo que podía ser mi única esperanza.  
-¡Damas y caballeros, que empiecen los Centésimos Juegos del Hambre!-  
Sonó el gong, todos corrimos.  
Creo que no hace falta describir la escena, fue una masacre. Yo hacía lo imposible por no matar a nadie sin dejar a nadie que me matara, esquivaba armas, hería a los tributos sin matarlos, volvía a esquivar. Noqueé a una chica pelirroja de un golpe en la mandíbula después de pelear unos segundos en su contra, un chico corpulento y rubio intentó darme con un mazo gigantesco, el cual esquivé y le dio a una chica de pelo castaño con una lanza. Un disco plateado grande me pasó zumbando por la oreja, cortando la cabeza del Tributo que tenía detrás, que estaba a punto de atacarme con una especie de arma eléctrica. Un látigo cargado eléctricamente que blandía una chica rubia casi me da, pero terminó descargándose contra un chico de cabello oscuro que estaba haciendo trocitos al chico rubio del mazo solo con sus puños, una flecha salió disparada en mi dirección, logré esquivarla y se le clavó en el pecho a una chica de pelo negro que tenía sus puños recubiertos con pinchos para aumentar el daño de sus golpes, una daga me hizo un corte profundo en el brazo, otra chica castaña intentó noquearme a mi, al tiempo que una con el cabello grisáceo la atacaba por detrás con una katana...

Después de horas, al anochecer solo quedaban dos tributos, el del distrito 2 y el del 12. Y se habían aliado para asesinarme.  
"Hora de intentarlo."  
Corrí, lanzando cosas por enfrente mío y esquivando las flechas y dagas arrojadizas de los otros dos tributos. Al fin encontré lo que buscaba, el campo de fuerza de la Arena.  
"Gracias, Haymitch Abernathy."

Giré bruscamente y bloqueé los proyectiles de ambos tributos, pronto estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con ambos.  
Tiré al tributo del 2 al suelo y estuve cara a cara con el del 12.  
"¡¿Qué no es...?!"  
No me dio tiempo de procesarlo, porque atacó y, al defenderme, logré tirarlo al suelo, justo cuando el otro se levantaba y atacaba.  
"Es..."  
Tampoco pude procesarlo, porque debí bloquear su ataque y salir corriendo.

Me detuve a centímetros del campo de fuerza y giré justo a tiempo para esquivar la flecha del tributo del 12 y la daga del del 2.  
Me tiré al suelo justo a tiempo para esquivar ambos proyectiles, los cuales se encajaron en el pecho del tributo que los había lanzado al rebotar en el campo de fuerza.

Me levanté y vi desde arriba los rostros de ambos tributos, no cabía duda. El del 12 era Clint Barton, el del 2, Loki.  
Fui rápidamente a la Cornucopia, donde yacían los demás tributos. Pronto, todo quedó claro. Este es el orden de los tributos por su número de distrito.

~Distrito 1: Natasha Romanov ~Distrito 2: Loki Laofyson ~Distrito 3: Silena Nisset ~Distrito 4: Steve Rogers ~Distrito 5: Johanna Finniger ~Distrito 6: Bruce Banner ~Distrito 7: Carla Winset ~Distrito 8: Tony Stark ~Distrito 9: Brianna Jenkins ~Distrito 10: Thor Odinson ~Distrito 11: Lisle Gemmer ~Distrito 12: Clint Barton

Eran todos los Vengadores y todas las agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que me caían bien, el único que no quedaba con la descripción era Loki. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, no sabía como no me había dado cuenta de quienes eran porque... Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante obvio, la chica pelirroja que noqueé era Nat, el chico del mazo, Thor. El disco plateado era el escudo de Steve, el tributo del arma eléctrica, Stark. El que estaba golpeando a Thor, Bruce, en una especie de fase intermedia entre Hulk y él... Y las Tributos representadas por agentes de SHIELD estaban usando sus armas características...

-¡Damas y Caballeros, les presento a la ganadora de los Centésimos Juegos del Hambre, Isabelle Seeker, la Tributo del Distrito 13!-

No hice ni caso, no me importaba haber ganado, ni que era solo una simulación.  
Concentré mi poder en colocar los cuerpos en círculo, cada cuerpo en una "hora" (ej. Clint Barton era el tributo del 12, entonces coloqué su cuerpo donde en un reloj estaría el numero 12) y, concentrando mi poder de nuevo, hice aparecer una rosa azul encima de cada cuerpo.  
La cuadrícula de luz apareció de nuevo y tanto la Arena como los cuerpos de los Tributos desaparecieron. Solo quedaban las doce rosas.  
Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a salir cuando percibí algo, risas, volteé y para mi sorpresa, descubrí que podía ver a través del vidrio polarizado.

Los agentes Seigh y Doyle no estaban prestando atención, estaban distraídos, con el celular, riéndose de un chiste de internet. Lo que más me enfadó fue darme cuenta de que no habían puesto atención en ninguna parte del examen, es decir, ¿hacerme pasar por esa experiencia para que luego ni siquiera lo vieran? No pude controlarme.  
Concentré mi poder de nuevo, convirtiendo la mitad de las rosas en arco y flecha y la otra mitad en dos dagas.  
Disparé la flecha y un segundo más tarde, lancé ambas dagas.  
La flecha destruyó el vidrio del todo, quedando clavada en la pared justo en medio de las cabezas de los agentes, las dagas se clavaron justo encima de sus cabezas, cortándoles algunos pelos.  
Me miraron asustados.  
-Gracias, por su consideración- dije reverenciando. Salí a continuación y me encerré en mi cuarto. ¿Qué había hecho? Ahora seguro me reprobaban, pero simplemente me había nacido, hice lo mismo que Katniss Everdeen durante su sesión con los Vigilantes. Inclusive había dicho lo mismo que ella.  
Mientras me fui calmando, sólo tres cuestiones prevalecían en mi cabeza:  
-¿Por qué me paralicé cuando me di cuenta que el tributo era Clint?  
-¿Por qué ocurrió lo mismo con Loki? (Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué lo incluyeron en esto?)  
-¿Por qué me dolió tanto matarlos a ambos?-  
Tal vez en la primera pregunta se podía responder que fue por que me di cuenta del objetivo de los examinadores, que tanto podía sacrificar. Tal vez en la segunda y tercera se podía responder que fue para ver si podía controlar el impulso de los recuerdos de Isidar, el impulso de salvar a Loki, pero la última...  
No entendía por qué ese dolor, me había dolido mucho más ver su cuerpo inerte que ver los de los demás. Al principio pensé que era culpabilidad, porque técnicamente yo lo había matado, pero me di cuenta de que no era por eso, sino por...  
"¡Ay, dioses! ¿Será posible que...? ¡No! No, es posible, es una locura, sería una locura, una locura y una estupidez de mi parte, eso no está pasando."

_Si estaba pasando, pero ella se tardó siglos en aceptarlo. _(¿Quién te dio permiso de escribir, Stark? Continuando con la historia...)

Estaba totalmente confundida, así que decidí salir.  
Había hecho esto ya un par de veces, me hice invisible, manipulando la luz de mi alrededor, y salí cautelosamente de mi cuarto. Crucé la aeronave hasta llegar a una puerta que daba a la cubierta exterior, un humano normal no podría respirar a esa altura, pero yo sí.  
Traspasé la puerta y me hice sólida y visible de nuevo, el aire de afuera ni me afectaba, ni siquiera me alborotaba el cabello.  
Fui y me senté en el borde de la aeronave, con la pierna derecha colgando en el vacío y abrazando mi pierna izquierda doblada. Miraba el paisaje casi sobrenatural de las nubes a mi alrededor, cuando...  
-¿Me puedo sentar?-  
Volteé felizmente sorprendida, pues había reconocido la voz.  
-Sí, si puedes.- dije sonriendo.  
Gracias a sus ojos, vi que Clint sonreía también tras la máscara de oxigeno. Se sentó, con ambas piernas colgando por el borde.

-Quítate la máscara.-  
-Yo no puedo respirar aquí afuera, Is-  
-Podrás-  
Expandí la burbuja de energía invisible que me rodeaba, porporcionandome oxigeno y bloqueando el fuerte viento, para que rodeara a Clint también.  
Él se quitó la máscara. Sonrió al ver que podía respirar bien.  
-¿Otro de tus truquitos, Sinsajo?-  
-Sí, agente Barton.-  
Clint frunció el entrecejo.  
-No me digas agente Barton-  
-Tú no me digas Sinsajo-  
-¡Pero te queda!-  
Sonreía al tiempo que sacaba un folder.  
-Te lo tenía que entregar después de convencerte de entrar a la nave, pero creo que te lo daré aquí.-  
Tomé mis resultados del examen, algo asustada.  
Un reporte completo del examen estaba allí, incluyendo la parte del arco y las dos dagas. Un montón de palabrería acerca de mi falta de control, mi impulsividad, etc, etc, etc, y al fin, vi mi calificación:  
11, por lo que supuse que estaban utilizando el criterio de evaluación de los Juegos, en calificación del 1 al 12.  
-No está mal.- dije sonriendo.  
-Nada mal.- dijo Clint, sonriendo también. - las agentes Nisset, Finniger, Winset, Jenkins y Gemmer se tomaron la libertad de revisar el expediente cada una antes de entregarlo a Fury, tanto ellas como yo sabemos de tu enemistad contra los examinadores.-  
No pude evitar sonreír.  
Nos quedamos callados un rato, en eso pude sentir claramente esa sensación que me había invadido durante el examen cuando había visto al tributo del 12, solo que más... Calmada, más feliz.  
"¿Será posible que sea cierto? ¿Se lo digo? ¿Podría él explicármelo? ¿Ya lo sabe él? ¿Sentirá lo mismo?"  
-¿Por qué los Juegos?- lo primero que se me vino a la mente para romper el silencio.  
-Se dieron cuenta de que te gustó la historia, entonces usaron eso en tu contra.-  
-Ah.-  
Me quedé en silencio unos segundos.  
-¿Por qué tú? Es decir... - (¡Dios mío, casi me delato!)- ¿Por qué mis amigos? Y, lo más importante, ¿Por qué Loki?-  
Clint se quedó quieto, sin mirarme, viendo las nubes.  
-Fuimos nosotros para probarte, - Dijo, con un hondo suspiro, -para saber si podías sacrificar a alguien que aprecias por un bien mayor y para saber tu reacción si de pronto te dabas cuenta que eras la culpable de las muertes de tus amigos. En cuanto a Loki... No sé que decirte.-  
Me miró de manera directa a los ojos, sus ojos azules que tanto me gustaban.

-¿Tú por qué piensas que fue?- preguntó.  
-Ehhh, ¿Por que querían saber si podía controlar a Isidar? Es decir... El primer impulso de ella es salvarlo...-  
-¿Y el tuyo, Is? ¿Cuál es tu primer impulso?-  
La pregunta me dejó confusa.  
-Seguir viva.- contesté finalmente. -Seguir viva para continuar luchando. Para vengar a los caídos... Pero mi impulso es sobrevivir.-  
Clint solo asintió. Se quedó mirando al horizonte.  
-¿Ellos me harán el examen final?-  
Él sonrió.  
-No, de hecho, era otra cosa que quería decirte... Fury nos dijo cómo sería tu examen final, dijo que te lo dijera para que te prepararas.-  
-¿Cómo será el examen final?-  
-Estarás en una simulación de la Batalla de Nueva York.-  
Casi me caigo del susto.  
-¿Su primera batalla? Pero...¿qué tendré que hacer...?-  
-No lo sé, Is, lo único que sé es que nosotros y Fury te estaremos viendo y controlaremos las reacciones del simulador.-  
Me quedé callada.  
-¿Seguiré teniendo clases antes del examen?-  
-Tu nuevo horario está adjunto.-  
Miré y observé las clases.

~ 1000hrs- 1100hrs  
Estrategia militar avanzada.  
Instructor: Steve Rogers/Clint Barton. (Solo revisión semanal) Lugar: Sala de Navegación

~ 1100hrs- 1200hrs  
Combate con energía/ Diseño. Instructor: Tony Stark  
Lugar: Desarrollo de dispositivos

~ 1200hrs- 1300hrs  
Combate con ondas/control de personalidad. Instructor: Bruce Banner  
Lugar: Laboratorio

~ 1300hrs- 1400hrs Uso de armas/ preparación Prueba Final. Instructor: Clint Barton  
Lugar: Pruebas armamentistas.

~ 1400hrs- 1500hrs  
Combate avanzado/ actuación de espionaje. Instructor: Natasha Romanoff  
Lugar: Sala de Entrenamiento

~ 1500hrs- 1600hrs Combate Mágico.  
Instructor: Loki Laofyson/Thor Odinson (supervisión y seguridad) Lugar: Sala Grande

-¡MOMENTOOOOOOO! ¿Dice allí "Loki Laofyson"?-  
Clint hizo una leve mueca.  
-A nadie le gusta la idea, Is, pero temo que no hay opción. Thor se niega a darte clase desde el incidente del martillo y, como el tal Titus parece ser un maestro de la magia, debes aprender sus trucos y artimañas. Cuando mínimo convencimos a Thor de que vigilara la clase, y la clase será monitoreada durante toda la hora.-  
-Pues si no tengo de otra...- dije, suspirando resignada.  
Me di cuenta de que otra cosa no cuadraba.  
-¿Y estas materias? Control de personalidad te la paso, pero... ¿Diseño? ¿Actuación de espionaje? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?-  
Clint soltó una carcajada. -Algo que Stark y Nat se empeñaron en enseñarte, en "Diseño", por increíble que parezca, Stark te ayudará a diseñar tu traje.-

-¿Traje?-  
-Si, traje. Aunque suene ridículo. No solo será para que te veas bien, sino para ayudar a controlar tus poderes, a ocultar tu identidad y a protegerte. Y sí, para que tengas un distintivo, como yo el arco, Tony su armadura, Steve los colores de su traje y escudo... Bueno, te haces a la idea, ¿No?- Sonreí, asentí e intenté no reírme.

-Lo que Nat te enseñará es mucho menos "ridículo", es lo que ella hace en sus misiones. No solo es golpear a todo el mundo, sino que va, finge ser alguien que no es, se gana la confianza de la víctima enamorándola o seduciéndola y luego obtiene lo que quiere, es lo que en espionaje se llama "Honeytraps". Para eso, hay que ser muy buen actor o actriz, eso te enseñará, a fingir ser algo que no eres.-

Asentí silenciosamente de nuevo. Volví a ver el horario.  
-Parece ser que tengo varias clases contigo, Clint.-  
-Solo dos, tres si contamos las dos clases que entran en mi hora, la revisión semanal es solo los Viernes, jugaré contra ti o contra Steve y tú, en modo todos contra todos, para ver cómo vas, ¿ok?- Asentí de nuevo. -Yyyyyyyy... La preparación para la prueba final... ¿No debían dármela todos? Es decir... ¿Por qué solo tú?-  
Para mi sorpresa, Clint se sonrojó y volteó para otro lado.  
-Es que... Fury dijo que... Alguien debía ser tu mentor y... Bueno, siendo sincero... Yo pedí que me asignara como... Eso... Como tu mentor.-  
Dijo eso medio tartamudeando y en voz algo baja.  
Active mi visión nictálope, no podía creerlo, Clint estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.  
En ese instante sentí mi cara sonrojarse también.  
-Creo que... Es genial que seas mi mentor.- dije sonriendo.  
Clint me volteó a ver y también sonrió.  
-¿Cómo te diré? ¿Haymitch?-  
-Depende, ¿Me dejarás llamarte Sinsajo?-  
-No.-  
-Entonces solo dime Clint, y yo solo te diré Is. ¿Trato?-  
-Trato-  
Ambos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.  
Un buen rato después, yo estaba sola en mi cuarto, viendo de nuevo el horario. Pero la verdad pensaba en el hecho de que Clint se había sonrojado.

**Entoncesss... ¿Hasta ahora que tal? en serio, digan lo que piensen de la historia, de la idea de los Juegos, cualquier cosa que tengan que decir, díganlo, en serio, no me ofendo. Los que dejen su comentario (review) recibirán una rosa azul.**


End file.
